Pokedex Holder Sleepover
by SomeRandomSlytherin
Summary: The Dex Holders are having a sleepover! Filled with tons of food, laughter, and entertainment! But, things go a little wonky when Sapphire's Blaziken goes missing. Also, Yellow's special powers start going a bit crazy, making her fall into a deep sleep. They think that maybe a mysterious pokemon might be behind it...


Dear Poke'dex holders,

Hey guys! I'm hosting a Poke'dex slumber party! Boys will be in one room, and girls will be in the other! The date is July 16. This Saturday! Please come!

Sincerely,

Ruby

Ruby's holding a Poke'dex Slumber Party! They'll laugh, talk, tell scary stories, eat yummy food. What could go wrong? Apparently… everything. What happens when Sapphire's Chic is nowhere to be seen? And when Yellow's mystical powers suddenly starts acting strange? And does Darkrai have anything to do with it?!

 _Chapter 1, the invitation_

"You got one too, Sapphire?" Y asked Sapphire. "Yep! Ruby's hosting a Slumber Party this Saturday! All the Poke'dex holders get to go!" Sapphire answered. "I'm excited!" Green said. The poke'dex girls were all hanging out near Hoenn's Mossdeep city to buy some more Poke'balls. "Me too, you guys!" Yellow's small voice said. "I wonder how many of the guys are coming?" Crystal said. "Yeah, I bet Yellow wishes for Red to be there!" Green giggled. Yellow's cheeks flushed. "Green, stop." White said. "Okay, guys. No more lovey dovey stuff." Emerald said, walking in with all the guys. "Hey, guys." Ruby said. "Excited for my Slumber Party this weekend?" He added. "Yeah!" Sapphire shouted. "Shh!" said the storekeeper. They all picked up their Poke'balls and walked outside. "So, what time is it, Ruby?" Whitley asked. "Be there around 3:00." Ruby said. "Okay!" Everyone said. "Troppy!" Sapphire yelled. Then, Sapphire's Tropius came flying down and landed on the ground. "Bye, guys! See ya Saturday!" Sapphire said, flying away on Troppy's back.

 _Chapter 2, the party_

"Welcome!" Ruby said as he opened his front door. All the poke'dex holders rushed in with sleeping bags and pillows. Some of them sat on the floor, other's sat on the couch. "So, what are we supposed to do?" Gold asked. "Oh, Ruby! Your friends are over!" Ruby's mom said. "Can I get any of you guys a snack?" She asked. Everyone but Diamond said no. Ruby's mom gave Diamond a Malasada. "Thanks!" Diamond said with a mouth full. "Okay, if you need me, I'll be working." Ruby's mom smiled. "Anyway, I hosted this slumber party so we could all get together and hang out." Ruby grinned. "As long as there's not LOVEY DOVEY stuff, I'm good." Emerald said, as usual. Everyone rolled their eyes. "Hey, how about we play a game?" Sapphire suggested. "Okay, what game?" X asked. "Hide and Seek… EXTREME!" Sapphire shouted. "Sounds like fun!" Platinum said. "Okay, we can hide upstairs, outside, in here, but not in other houses!" Red said. "Okay, who's counting?" Whitley said. "Emerald!" Everyone shouted. "Why me?!" Emerald frowned. "Because, we want you to count." Sapphire's eyes darted. "Okay, I'll count." Emerald fake smiled.

 _Chapter 3, the Extreme game_

"Start counting Emerald!" Ruby said. Everyone darted for hiding spots. Sapphire rushed outside to climb a tree. Platinum hid in Ruby's closet. Pearl hid in a bush. Diamond hid in the pantry, peeking at the snacks. Whitley hid in the kitchen cabinets. Silver and Gold tried to both hide under Ruby's bed. X hid under Ruby's desk. Blake hid near the cabinets where Whitley was. White hid behind Ruby's house. Y hid near Prof. Birch's lab. Green hid behind a tree. Yellow had her Pokemon fly her to the top of a tree. Crystal hid near the tall grass. Ruby hid under the table. Blue cheated and had his Pokemon fly him above the house. Red hid behind the door. "Ready or not, here I come!" Emerald shouted. "Found ya Ruby!" Emerald said. "Eww, there's DUST under there!" Ruby complained. 30 minutes later, Emerald found everyone. "What next?" Blue said. "Says the cheater!" Sapphire grumbled. "Okay! How about a little dinner?" Ruby's mom asked. "Yeah!" Everyone said. "Perfect! I have pizza on the way!" Ruby's mom said. "Yum!" Whitley said. "Hey, anyone know where the chips are?" Diamond asked. "Um, this way." Ruby's mom said walking into the pantry. Once the pizza got there, Ruby's mom went to do work, and the Poke'dex holders sat in the living room eating pizza.

 _Chapter 4, Dinner and Strange Things_

"Yum! This pizza is great!" Crystal said. "I agree!" Green said. Soon, everyone was talking and laughing. After dinner, they cleaned up and played a few more games. As it got dark, they decided to tell scary stories. They all changed into their pajamas and sat on their sleeping bags and the couch. "Okay, who wants to tell a scary story first?" Ruby asked. "Me!" Sapphire yelled. "Okay, go ahead." Ruby said. "This story is called: Darkrai's Revenge." Sapphire said, in her spookiest voice. "Okay, Once upon a time… Darkrai was-" Sapphire paused. "What?" Emerald asked. "We forgot to call out our Pokemon!" Sapphire said. "Oh! Come on out guys!" Everyone said to their pokemon. "Wait!" Sapphire cried with worry. "Huh?" Yellow asked. "Guys, Chic's MISSING!" Sapphire shouted. "Oh, no!" Platinum said. Everyone looked around, some grabbing flashlights and looking outside. "Chic!" Sapphire called from a tree. Everyone searched. Chic was nowhere to be found!

 _Chapter 5, More Strange Things_

"CHIC! CHIC! PLEASE, COME OUT!" Sapphire yelled. She slumped down. "My pokemon. Missing…" Sapphire sniffed. Whitley sat down next to Sapphire. "Don't worry, We'll find your Blaziken." Whitley assured Sapphire. "Yeah." Platinum said. "Promise." Y said. Sapphire buried her head in her knees. "I miss Chic though…" Sapphire said, sadly. "Don't worry, Sapphire. The guys and us girls are looking for her. She must've just wandered off." Green said. "Yeah, but we could never find Chic again!" Sapphire sniveled. A small tear slid down Sapphire's face. "Hey, where's Yellow?" White asked. Everyone stood up. They saw her sleeping near a tree. "Yellow! Wake up!" Green yelled. "Huh?" Yellow said when she opened her eyes. "Oh, sorry! I'm just SUPER tired… suddenly…" Yellow said faintly. "Have you been using your powers lately?" Green asked. "No…" Yellow said, sleepily. "Hmm… Something must be wrong…" Red said. Suddenly, Yellow fell down. "Yellow!" Red shouted. "Oh my goodness!" Platinum said. "Should we get help?" Y said. "No, it won't do any good." Blue said. "What are we going to do though?" Red shouted. "Red, calm down!" Whitley said. "We'll wake up Yellow, and find Sapphire's pokemon!" she added. Sapphire climbed up a tree. "CHIC!" She cried, tears falling down her face. "Sapphire, it's okay." Ruby said. "That's what YOU say! Just because YOUR precious pokemon isn't missing!" Sapphire mumbled. "What?" He asked. "Nothing!" She said. "Okay, enough! Red, you stay with Yellow and try to get her awake. Blake, you help since you're a techie nerd. Sapphire, Ruby, Gold, Crystal, Green, Blue, Whitley, White, and Y, you look for Chic. Platinum, you too. Silver, you Diamond, and Pearl will stay on guard in case Chic or a dangerous pokemon comes by." X said. "But what about you, X?" Y asked. "I'll stay here leading you guys. Okay?" X said. "Okay!" Everyone said.

 _Chapter 6, looking_

"Okay, guys. Y and Green, you look in the route near by. Sapphire, you and Ruby fly on your Pokemon's back and look around the region. Platinum, Whitley and White will stay in the town and look. Gold and Crystal, you guys look in Petalburg Forest." X said. Sapphire and Ruby were flying over Mauville City. "Don't worry Sapphire, We'll find Chic." Ruby said. "Ruby, I'm worried. What if someone… or some pokemon… took Chic?" Sapphire asked. "Don't worry." He said. "You say it so easily! It's not as easy as you think though!" Sapphire said. Back at Ruby's house, Yellow was laying on the couch and Red was trying to get her to wake up. "Hmm… There appears to be a Pokemon is doing something strange to Yellow's powers and affecting her." Blake said. "But what pokemon?" Red asked. "I don't know…" Blake answered. "But, I think Yellow is having a bad dream!" He added. Red looked over at Yellow. "Yeah, she is… I can tell…" Red sighed. "HOLD IT!" Silver shouted from outside. "What?" Pearl said. "There's a pokemon out there… it must be messing with Yellow's head!" Silver answered. "Everyone, come back!" X said. 5 minutes later, everyone was back at the house. "What is it?" Whitley asked. "I think I know what Pokemon is doing this…" X said. "Who?!" Everyone asked at once. "Darkrai… When Yellow approached that tree to look for Chic, Darkrai must've thought Yellow was attacking it. So, it put her into a deep sleep, and is giving her nightmares." X answered.

 _Chapter 7, the encounter_

"But that still doesn't answer where Chic is!" Sapphire yelled. "Sapphire, calm down… it's-" Ruby started to say. "RUBY, it's NOT okay! Chic could be hurt, dead, taken away!" Sapphire interrupted. "Chic is not gonna be dead!" Whitley said. "Everyone, pull yourselves together!" she added. "We'll find Chic, Sapphire. Trust me! We won't give up until we do! And Red, We'll wake up Yellow! Promise!" Whitley stated. Blake clapped. "Whitley is right. We will find Chic and wake Yellow." Blake said. _Rustle, Rustle._ "What was that?" Platinum said. "I don't know…" Y said, startled. _Rustle, Rustle._ "There it is again!" Platinum said with worry. "Darkrai is here…" Silver said. "OH MY GOSH, WHERE?!" Platinum yelled. "Calm down!" Sapphire said. Suddenly, Darkrai appeared! "YIKES!" Platinum screamed. "Shh!" Everyone said. "Alright, go Pika!" Red said. "No!" Green yelled. "Red, if you attack it, It'll give you nightmares too!" Green panted. "But, it we defeat it, Yellow will wake up… right?!" Red shouted. Everyone didn't say anything. "Guys, we have to wake Yellow up!" Red sighed. "We will, Promise." Whitley said. "How?" Red yelled. "Because, I have hope!" Whitley said. "Now, what do we need to do about Darkrai? Hmm…" Whitley wondered. "I've got it! We'll tell Darkrai we don't want to hurt it, and that Yellow had no intend to do either!" Platinum said. "Hmm… Let's try it." Sapphire said. "Wait! Look!" White said pointing to a scar on Darkrai. "It's hurt!" Sapphire said. She dug through her stuff to find a berry. Finally, she handed one to Darkrai. "Here you go big fella. I won't hurt you." Sapphire said. Darkrai, looked at the berry carefully. After a few minutes, it ate it. Darkrai suddenly did something strange. "Hmm?" Someone's voice said behind them. They whipped their heads around. It was Yellow! "Yellow you're awake!" Red shouted. "Yeah, what did I miss?" Yellow asked. "Um… Nothing" They all lied. Darkrai disappeared. "Oh, okay." Yellow shrugged. "Wait, what about Chic!" Sapphire yelled. They suddenly heard the cry of a pokemon. "Chic!" Sapphire cried. Soon, Chic showed up. "Chic!" Sapphire said, hugging her pokemon. "See, told you… I have hope!" Whitley said. "Maybe we should sleep now…" Ruby said. Everyone curled up and snoozed. What a crazy night it was, but in the end… it turned out awesome!

The End!


End file.
